1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to face mask devices and more particularly pertains to a new wet smoke mask for preventing the inhalation of smoke.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of face mask devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,712 describes a hood for positioning over a user""s head. Another type of face mask device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,465 using a chemical substance for preventing smoke inhalation.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is simply to use during times of high stress and is not reliant on filters or chemicals which have a shelf life.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by utilizing a pair of masks. The second mask is positionable on the first mask and including a cloth material which may be saturated with water such that the smoke permeability of the cloth is lessened.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a first mask including a plate. The plate has size and shape for covering the face of user. The plate has an opening therein. The opening is positionable over the nose and mouth of a user. The plate has a pair of eye windows therein for seeing through the plate. A plurality of straps is attached to the first mask for removably securing the first plate to the head of a user of the device. A second mask includes an air permeable panel. The panel has a size adapted for covering the opening. A band is attached to opposite edges of the panel. The band comprises an elastic material. The second mask is positioned around the first mask such that the panel covers the opening. The panel is saturated with water before being positioned on the plate. The plate is preferably constructed of a plastic or a canvas material.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.